Raising Hell
is the name of an episode of Eva and Cece's Chop Suey. Though on iTunes, it's listed as Raising Heck. Synopsis Eva Guinea Pig takes the place of Nero's former lackey Elmer, and she finds out how hard it is to obey his strange ways. Meanwhile, Cece Cat attempts to rescue Eva from him. Plot The story starts out with Eva telling a joke to Cece, which the cat does not get. They hear a nasal scream from the other side of the hedge, and they go investigate it. They see Nero telling a kid with a boil on his face that he's dissapointed in the kid as his lackey. The kid apologizes, but Nero makes him do "boil-ups" or push-ups with his boil. Eva feels sorry for the kid, and Nero turns around and notices she and Cece are there, mockingly calling Eva "Miss-Do-No-Wrong". The kid begs Nero to relieve him from his lackey duties, as he says he can not go on. Nero refuses, telling him "Remember, Elmer, you're in this forever!" Eva then offers to take Elmer's place as Scourge's lackey, which he allows, there for releasing Elmer, who then breathes a sigh of relief and runs off. Cece begs Eva not to do it, which Eva responds by saying it's for the sake of Elmer's safety. Nero mimics Eva and laughs. Cece scolds him, but is cut off by Nero who darts at her making a menacing face, which scares Cece into being quiet. Nero then tells Eva about their mission, which just seems like they're going to be traveling around causing trouble. Upon being asked if she's up to it, Eva says no, which, obviously, he doesn't listen to and takes off on a hang glider with her. Cece then vows that she will save her best friend Eva if it's the last thing she does, but then seems uneasy about it. Nero and Eva then stop at Spooner Street at the Griffin Home. He tells her to open the door, which she refuses, but he reminds her she's his lackey for life. She then takes a bobby pin from her hair and picks the front door's lock. They enter the kitchen where Peter Griffin is seen opening the fridge, but then he spots them and he runs around screaming, saying they were the ones who would return for his soul. Nero tells Eva to subdue him, and she reluctantly dives in front of Peter, tripping him. She apologizes, saying she made a promise, and Peter says it was the same thing for him and Lois. Nero then approaches them, as his shadow is seen in the background, holding a ketchup bottle, which he then opens and hands to Peter. Peter thanks him and they glide off again. Nero asks Eva if she's still thinking about the shape of Peter's chin, which she says no, and he snickers. They stop at an old field, where Nero states that they will literally raise some hell by unleashing demons. He then digs a hole, and recites a chant, which brings the demons out from under the ground. Cece is spying on them and tries to save Eva, but then bails out, still frightened, she quietly apologizes to Eva for not being able to save her. Nero asks Eva if she's ready to lead the demons. She says no, but one pulls her up by her leg, and she nervously accepts. They then fly above an ocean with a familiar island. Nero commands the horde, saying that this is the stop. Eva questions about going in there, saying that they will drown, which Nero replies by saying that they wouldn't if she follows his lead. They all dive in, and Nero asks Eva if she's ready to hear the wild screams of the underwater palace, and she pretends to like the idea and offers to swim up ahead to scout it out. He chuckles as she swims off. She knocks on the door and Squire answers, giving the names of the monarchs who reiside there. Eva tries to warn them, and the king, who's celebrating his son's birthday, thinks she's trying to raid his castle, and orders the guards to seize her. She tells them to listen to her, but Nero and the demons approach the front doors. He then shouts out a greetings to the Deizens of Bikini Bottom, takes the stage and performs a disturbing song. Eva tells him "Don't do it", which he doesn't know what she's talking about. The king then says that Nero brought over the demons that were scheduled to perform. Eva, confused, thinks about the situations, and realizes they're not what they seem. Nero then walks over and offers her a chocolate bunny, that looks up at Eva and twitches its nose. Eva thinks it is adorable, but then Nero tells her to bite its head off. Eva, confused yet again wonders what the catch is this time. Suddenly, the chocolate bunny grows gigantic and monstrous. Eva runs away in terror, while Nero tells her she should have chomped on its head when it was still small. The bunny monster shoots out caramel from its mouth. Eva then picks off a piece of coral to fend it off, but she then gets eaten. Nero then comes up from behind the bunny and detatches its tail, causing it to crumble and fall apart. Eva then thinks she had defeated it from the inside. In the palace halls, Eva is still puzzled. She then hears a scream from the kitchen and gets startled. Nero comes out with a knife covered in mysterious red gelatinous matter and asks her if she wants a lick. She refuses and is about to ask him if he's crazy, when he dabs a bit of it on her lip, which she licks off while cringing, then realizing it's only cherry gel. The cook then comes out to reclaim the knife stating that the knife was snatched when she wasn't even finished with the preparation of the cake. Eva is once more confused to the point where her eye is twitching. She stands there with that same expresesion while someone (revealed to be Nero) offers her a slice of the cake. It is then daybreak and Nero mentions how he can't stand excessive sunlight. He then asks if Eva wants to thrash some monotone pixies. Eva accepts with no problem, which he questions. She then says she knows it's all just been a series of tricks. He is astonished that she actually caught on. Nero reveals that he met Elmer when he helped the kid hide from "a grey bully". Cece is spying on them yet again, quietly telling Eva to hang on. She then jumps out at Nero from the hedges and tackles him. Eva tells her he isn't what he seems to be. Cece doesn't listen, saying she has no idea what Eva's talking about. Cece gets off of him and feeling victorious, tells Eva that there's no need to thank her and it's what friends do. Eva tries to talk to her again, but Cece interrupts, saying she'll see Eva at home. Nero is still lying on the ground, seemingly unconsious. Eva walks up to him, and he suddenly reaches his hand out to her, which startles her. He then says pretending to be passed out was a great idea, and that Eva is fired from being his lackey, since she already knows it's just a trick, that it's no longer fun. He then glides away on his hang glider as Eva waves to him. Characters Present *'Eva Guinea Pig' *'Cece Cat' *'Nero' *'Elmer' *'Peter Griffin' *'Group of demons' *'Squire' *'King Neptune' and Queen Amphitrite Songs Unknown as of now APM Music Identification *Spooky Scherzo - Title card *Drama Link c - "I should what, Cece?" *Frankenstein's Niece - "We gonna raise all sorts'a hell tonight! You up to it?" *Danger Zone - "I've got to end this before it even begins, even if it's the last thing I do." *Furitive Footsteps - Nero and Eva break into the Griffin House. *Dramatic Impact 2 - "I knew you'd be back for my soul." *In the Crypt - Nero recites the chant that makes the demons rise out of the ground. *Airs and Graces - Squire tells King Neputne what Eva has told him. *Sword Fight - The chocolate bunny turns into a giant monster. *Tympup A - Eva's face gets twitchy as she realizes everything was all a series of tricks. *Games Played in the Dark - Cece attempts to save Eva once again. *A Pirate's Life for Me (a) - Cece tackles Nero. Transcript Raising Hell Transcript Category:Show Episodes